


I don't need your help

by woskxn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sick!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woskxn/pseuds/woskxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is sick with the flu, Spock is confused as hell, and of course Bones has to fix them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't need your help

"Captain?" Bones asked after poking his head into Jim's quarters. Jim lifted his head from his pillow and motioned for Leonard to come in. "How you feelin', Jim?" Kirk groaned and pushed his face in his pillow.  
"Like I'm dying, Bones. I feel like I'm dying." Bones chuckled slightly and rolled the captain over onto his back. "You know, any other time you did that to me I would be very excited," Jim said with the best smile he could give. Leonard shook his head and fished in his bag for a hypo.  
"You have anything other than a headache?" Jim scoffed.  
"Aches everywhere, I cough every three minutes, my stomach is in knots and my throat is sandpaper." Leonard nodded and gave Jim the medication. Leonard rested his hand on Jim's arm, just providing company. "You know, how the hell did I get the flu in space?" Jim spat. Bones laughed and kissed Jim's forehead.  
"All I can think of is the new ensign in engineering had the germ. Apparently he just got back from visiting Earth before he was assigned to our ship." Kirk rolled his eyes, although he regretted it because of the sharp pain in his head.  
"When is that medication supposed to kick in?" Leonard glanced at the clock on Jim's wall and raised an eyebrow. Kirk should've been knocked out a minute before. He turned back to his captain and grinned. Jim was finally sleeping soundly, still resting his hand on Leonard's leg. Bones slowly rose from his spot on Jim's bed and turned off one light. He kissed Kirk's cheek and walked out of the room and headed back to sickbay. He was just about to sit down at his desk and finally take a break when he was interrupted by his door opening.  
"Doctor, may I ask a favor from you?" Spock requested as he walked to the doctor. McCoy was a bit flustered at the thought of Spock needing his help.  
"Depends on what the favor is. What do you need?" Spock sighed and leaned on one of the examination tables in the room.  
"I want to purchase a gift for Nyota, but I do not know what I should buy for her. I thought that you could help me since you're so emotional." McCoy shook his head and grinned. He gazed over at the coffee sitting on his desk and grabbed it, even though he wouldn't be able to finish it if he used his break to help Spock. He sighed and sipped the liquid.  
"Well, Spock, what does she like?" Spock seemed to ponder for a bit, letting Bones take a few more sips of his coffee.  
"She likes to sing, if that is what you mean." Leonard chuckled.  
"You've never had a girlfriend before, have you?" Spock seemed confused by the question, but shook his head. McCoy nodded and sat at his desk, turning the chair to face Spock. "I mean what jewelry does she like? Clothes? Anything that we could get at the next starbase." Spock nodded his head before the doctor's comm. unit alerted a call. "Excuse me," Bones mumbled as he looked at the screen, "Jim? What's wrong?" Jim attempted to focus on Leonard's face on the screen. Bones sighed and took a few more sips of his already cooling coffee.  
"I'm awake, that's what is wrong, Bones." The doctor chuckled. The captain was only asleep for ten minutes at the most. Jim's mind was busier than the normal sedative could handle.  
"I'll be right there, Captain." Leonard picked up his bag, even though he couldn't really give Jim anymore medication. He would just have to talk him to sleep. He grabbed his coffee and walked out of the room, after telling Spock to tell him when he thought of what to get Nyota. He leisurely made his way to Kirk's quarters for the second time that day and walked in.  
"Bones! Make me go back to sleep!" Leonard laughed at his boyfriend. He set his bag on the table beside the bed and sat next to Jim, rubbing his back. He took a sip of his coffee, that was now only lukewarm. He sighed and set it down next to his bag.  
"Jim, I can't give you anymore meds. You'll just have to tough it out." Jim stuck his head in his pillow and groaned. He tried to say something but it was too muffled for Leonard to hear clearly. "What was that, Jim?" The captain sighed loudly into the pillow as he moved his head just enough to speak.  
"I said that you're fired." Bones chuckled and patted Kirk's back.  
"Too bad, I'm stayin'. You want some soup?" Jim almost chuckled.  
"I don't want to have to move." Leonard sighed.  
"Stop being a baby!" He shoved Jim onto his back and put his head up onto the pillow. "Let me go get soup. I'll be a minute." Jim grabbed Leonard's hand, making him stay on the bed.  
"Don't leave me. You're making me forget about the headache." Bones smiled and shook his head slightly. "How's the ship? Spock holding up?" Leonard nodded.  
"The is ship still functioning without her normal Captain, believe it or not." Jim grinned and shook his head. "Jim, those meds would've knocked out the entire crew. Why are you awake?" Jim sighed.  
"Bad dream." Leonard frowned and gripped Kirk's hand tighter.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Jim stared at the ceiling for about a minute, trying to put together the quickly fading images from the nightmare. He closed his eyes and finally remembered what the damn thing was about and quickly shook his head. Leonard sighed inwardly but let it go. He'd ask him after he felt stronger.  
"Is Spock still trying to find Uhura a gift?" Bones laughed and nodded. He knew Jim already could guess the answer, since Spock was pretty flustered when he told the captain about his dilemma. He was just trying to get Bones to not ask about the dream again.  
"I have to help him find one once we get some shore leave at the starbase." Kirk chuckled and held onto Leonard's hand for a while longer. Jim always felt content with Bones. He felt like he didn't have to be captain for a little while. Not long enough to miss it, but just long enough to keep him sane. McCoy kissed Jim's forehead and he noticed that the captain's breathing started to calm down. He looked down at his boyfriend and saw him shut his eyes. He chuckled and started to stand, careful not to disturb Kirk.  
"It's like he's a child just because he gets a cough and a headache," he mumbled to no one. He grabbed his things and left Jim's quarters.

* * *

 

Spock walked down to his quarters, still pondering about his gift for Nyota. He soon came across the Lieutenant's room. He knew she'd be inside, so he requested to enter. "Come," Nyota answered. Spock stepped inside, causing Nyota to grin. She was still in her uniform, but her hair was released from its normal ponytail. She moved over to Spock and kissed his lips. He glanced very quickly around the room for her jewelry. "Spock? Are you okay?" He turned to face her and assured her of his contentment. She walked over near her bed and started to tap on a PADD. He slowly turned to her closet where her necklaces hung on hooks on the wall near the mirror. He counted the colors that she had collected and saw that she had more purple than anything. He turned back around as Nyota began telling him about what she and Carol had agreed to do during shore leave. He was relieved that she had not caught on to his plans to surprise her yet. 

 

* * *

 

As he stepped into sickbay, he was soon followed by Spock.  
"Doctor, I thought of what I should buy for Nyota. There is a certain color jewelry that I noticed her buying more than others." Bones grinned and patted Spock on the back.  
"Good, Spock. Do you know if we can get it at the starbase during shore leave?" Spock leaned on the shelves on the nearest wall as the doctor sat at his desk, removed his bag and threw away the wasted coffee.  
"I already checked and we definitely will. I now need help in surprising her. She is always very keen on figuring out my plans for most things, especially the ones involving her. How am I supposed to buy the jewelry and give it to her without her figuring it out?" Leonard sighed and rested his head on his hand, still facing Spock.  
"Once we arrive at the station, get someone to distract her long enough for you to buy the jewelry and return before she even misses you." Spock raised his eyebrow and nodded, mulling over the plan.  
"Seems simple enough. Thank you, Doctor." Bones laughed. The doctor suddenly felt exhausted and stood up to get himself some much needed whiskey.

* * *

 

"Oh, Spock! It's beautiful!" Nyota exclaimed, holding the purple gemstone necklace. Bones smiled and shot Spock a thumbs up from behind Uhura. He nodded, eyes smiling for him, and started to put the jewelry around her neck.  
"Well, Bones, the universe is back in one piece." Leonard laughed and took Kirk's hand in his. One of Uhura's friends came over to gawk at the present. Nyota leaned over and kissed Spock's cheek, once he finally leaned down a bit. "Where do you want to go now, doctor?" Leonard grinned and slowly turned around, leading Jim away from the little love fest, with the center being a rather green-ish Spock.  
"How are you, Jim? You feel better?" Kirk sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, Bones! I've already told you that at least twelve times!"  
"Hey, I'm your doctor and it is my duty to make sure that the captain of the Enterprise isn't sick!" Jim chuckled as Bones shook his head at him.  
"I love you." Leonard smiled and kissed Kirk's cheek.  
"I love you too, you big baby." Jim smirked and lightly pushed Bones away from him. Leonard laughed and wrapped his arm around Jim from behind him. "I'm not goin' away that easy, Jim."


End file.
